User talk:Kai Maciel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phoenix Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IndxcvNovelist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IndxcvNovelist (Talk) 13:27, May 15, 2012 Re:"Re:Hi" :) As for the rules, you should do that because you're the author LOL and yes I would remove all speculations of PN here! I would give you the administrative powers too. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :^_^ —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm not really good at infoboxes but I would try to create one. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I can help you with those infoboxes —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 11:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I have created here also—¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 12:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Stuffs Kai Maciel! I am so sorry for being inactive. Well, for now I can be only active on Narutopedia because I was using cellphone for days. :) By the way, please tell me the arcs of PR so I could fix it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see, thanks :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 02:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- LOL, by the way I wanna have some tips how to write... what are your tips while writing? :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, about a story... :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I see! :D Thanks ! That would help me :)) —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 06:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello! What do you think of this infobox? Also I would create one for the characters, just tell me what to add on rows. What is the 'theme color' of PR? I will change the wiki's color to match the theme of PR. ^_^ —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 10:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::And the contents for Character infobox? xD —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 12:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh okay then. —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 12:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::As you said red and orange LOL, how about this? ^_^ —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 12:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah and wordmark too xD —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 14:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm done with the character infobox. Now we can start inserting infoboxes on articles. —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 07:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello, I changed the color. This is my best shot to remove the gray text. —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::SASUHINA ?! That's the pairing I hate the most next to NaruSaku and SasuSaku. I'm a big hater of Sakura Haruno xD —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 08:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha LOL. Kishimoto, No Sakura Please! Don't want her to have a big role ~_~ :)) —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 11:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm quite curious... I don't really want Sakura to have a good role. —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see, thanks for letting me know :) —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 10:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hello Kai, I'm so sorry for being really inactive now because I am going to school and I am not allowed to use my computer. :) ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 15:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, I can't also be active on weekends because I have my tests too! :D It's my first and needs to review!!!! :DDDD ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Phoenix Rising Fan Hi Kai, Someone sent me a message but it's sent for you. :) ---- Dear Kai Maciel-san, :::::I just finished reading up to your current chapter of Phoenix Rising on your account on fanfiction.net. I'm eagerly waiting for your update so I can continue reading about Naruto and his rival-turned-son Sasuke. I love how original and incredibly thought out this story is. I kinda wish it was a anime~! Anway I love your story and I can't wait for more action with the beloved father-son pair! Loxlolly ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 17:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) New features If you want any of these, let me know. I will do it here. 05:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Did you click the link? 14:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well... Everything thats under the section, By UltimateSupreme. 14:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I thought so... If you want any other help with coding stuff, leave me a msg. 09:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi , Im STAILS565, i need help, i have wo wikis, one is for my Naruto fic, A NEW ENEMY, How , you, do your stuff in here? Okay, sorry , for asking.